


10 Times a Puella Magi and an Armored Rider Interacted

by Psyga315



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: 10 times, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rebellion Story References, Spoilers, Time Travel, Trait Connections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten different, separate scenarios depicting the interactions between a character from Madoka and a character from Gaim set during various parts of the former.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two People On The War Beaten Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter takes place during Episode 36.

“It’s not easy being the saviour.” Takatora looked outside his window and oversaw Zawame. In his absence, it had all went to hell. The vines of Helheim Forest had overtaken the once peaceful city. The news of Project Ark was leaked to the masses, to the point where the only blessing to having the town be overrun by Inves was a lack of an angry mob at his doorstep.

“I know exactly how you feel.” Homura walked up next to him.

“No. You don’t. You have no idea of the weight I hold.” Takatora said.

“Of course I do. I just care about who I’m saving more than _what_ I’m saving.” Homura said.

“And that’s the problem. You’re not prepared for the bigger picture.” With a sigh, Takatora began to walk away.

“Perhaps my apathy is due to my ability.” Homura said.

“Your… ability?” Takatora stopped just shy of opening the door. He turned around and saw Homura’s clothes explode in a flash of purple light. When it faded, Homura was in her magical girl outfit. She held her arm.

“Yes… I’m able to time travel. Jump back to a certain point in time and fix any mistake that was made.” Homura saw Takatora’s depressed face change. The frown, though not completely gone, had lifted up. She saw something in his eyes. She saw hope.

“So… Would you…” Takatora paused for a moment and silenced himself. “Is it even possible?” He muttered. Homura walked to Takatora and held out her hand.

“I can take you back, yes, but I can only go back a month.” Homura said. Takatora began to count back the events in his head… A month…

“… Very well. Any chance for fixing my errors is a good enough chance.” Takatora said. He took Homura’s hand and the two began to warp back in time.

* * *

Takatora awoke. The dreams and memories of what had happened fresh in his mind. He looked outside the tower. Zawame’s safe, but the rings around the tower were smouldering from the recent result of Kouta’s raid. Takatora smiled. He couldn’t fix _every_ mistake he made, but at least he can atone. And he took the first step when he went over to the intercom and spoke out a command to his Kurokage Troopers:

“Apprehend and detain Sengoku Ryoma, Sid, and Minato Yoko without hesitance.” He said. Homura stood behind him and smiled.


	2. Two People Who Invest In Their Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place sometime before the show.

“Kaito!” Peco ran up the stairs to his leader.

“Eeeh, what is it?” Kaito looked at Peco with a glare.

“She’s raided our fridge again!” He frowned. Kaito groaned.

“Hang on. I’ll go talk with her.” Kaito marched downwards where he saw Zack trying to restrain their repeat intruder.

“Hey! Stop this! It’s not yours to take!” Zack told her, though she only tossed him over the table.

“Yeah yeah yeah. I heard a million times.” The intruder lounged back in Kaito’s recliner and proceeded to eat the sandwich that Peco prepared for the team the other day.

“Sakura Kyouko.” Kaito folded his arms as Kyouko looked at Kaito. It was a few weeks ago that she started popping up into his place and began to eat from the team’s fridge. She had repeatedly did this for a while, even when Zack increased security around the place. He sat down on the chair parallel to the one Kyouko was sitting on. “Don’t you have anyone else to steal food from?” Kaito asked.

“Meh, they’re easy pickings. Especially that fruit bar. Give me the time, and I’d grab enough fruit from that salad to last me two days.” Kyouko said.

“What are you implying? That we’re a challenge to you?” Kaito asked.

“Yeah, I guess so. Who knows? Maybe I’m just drawn to you.” Kyouko said.

“Hm. A fine assumption.” Kaito gave a smirk, though an unwitting one.

“I’m startin’ to think we have a few things in common. I can see it in your eyes. There’s more to you than your talk of being strong.” Kyouko said. Kaito stood up and closed in on Kyouko. His nose almost touched hers in how close he was.

“Is that so?” Kaito looked at Kyouko as she kept a cheeky grin. Kaito pulled away and spoke up. “Well, you seemed to have proven yourself quite a bit. We have a spot in our team if you have what it takes to join.” Kaito said. He saw Kyouko open a packet of pocky and ate a stick. Kaito walked away from Kyouko and said one thing he knew would seal the deal. “You get to have what’s in the fridge for free.” Kaito said. He could hear Kyouko get off her chair. He turned around and saw her offer him a pocky stick.

“Count me in!” Kyouko said.


	3. Two People Spared From Their Inevitable Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in an altered timeline after episode 13.

“Tres bien! Magnifique!” Oren squealed in joy as he ate the confectionary in front of him. “Ms. Tomoe, this is perhaps the best dessert you have made since joining Charmant!”

“I wasn’t the one who made it.” Mami shook her head. “It was Mr. Ryoji who made the dessert.” She smiled as Hase scoffed.

“Well, Hassy, I’m proud of you.” Jounochi said to Hase. He tried to pat him on the shoulder, but he shoved his hand away. Mami looked at Hase.

“Say, Mr. Alfonzo, may I speak to Mr. Ryoji for a bit?” She asked.

“Sure thing! Hey, take five, alright?” Oren said to Hase. He sighed and walked out of the kitchen. Mami walked behind him.

* * *

“Hey! Wait up!” Mami tried to catch up to Hase as he got out of Charmant. Hase continued to storm until he suddenly stopped.

“Why?” Hase asked.

“Huh?” Mami asked.

“Why did you stop me? Back at the warehouse? Why did you stop me when I could have gotten it back?” Hase asked. Mami began to remember that fateful day…

* * *

_“GIVE ME BACK MY POWER!” Hase clutched the Helheim Fruit and almost dug it into his mouth if it hadn’t been for a bullet. A bullet that destroyed the fruit and caused pieces of it to fly everywhere. Before Hase could react, golden ribbons began to form and restrain him._

_“W-what the?!” Hase asked._

_“Hase! Stop!” That’s when he noticed Mami pointing a rifle at him with tears in her eyes. It was the first time Hase had ever seen Mami in something other than her school uniform. A bit old-fashioned, but he didn’t care about that. He cared more for getting out. He looked to the three Armored Riders who stopped their fighting to attend to him. Shortly after that, Hase was taken in by Mami and placed in Charmant for work._

* * *

“You never told me why. All you just told me was to stop. As if anyone would care what became of me.” Hase said. Mami went up to Hase and slapped him.

“No. People _do_ care what happened to you. Didn’t you see the reactions on their faces when you made that cake?” Mami asked.

“They only care about what I do. If I were to stop, chances are they’ll dump me like yesterday’s trash.” Hase looked over the railing of a bridge they stood on.

“Do you doubt yourself that much?” Mami asked.

“No. It happened once, it’ll happen again.” Hase said. Mami went next to Hase and held his hand.

“If it makes you feel better… It happened to me. Multiple times.” Mami said. Hase tilted his head. “I used to have friends who’d only see me for my skills. Once they learnt how to fight on their own, they left me. It happened no matter who it was or how long I was friends with them. But I didn’t give up. I knew there’d be people who’d remain friends with me, even after my usefulness to them runs out.” Hase scoffed.

“Yeah? Like who?” He asked. Mami got a little closer, and soon her hand wrapped around Hase’s shoulder.

“You.” Mami smiled. Hase stopped talking for a moment. He had begun to recall the time Jounochi introduced Mami as one of the new members of Invitto. It was sometime during their team up against Team Baron, when Bravo was just introduced. He never knew why, but Mami always stuck with them through thick and thin, even baking many treats for them. He had never known why Mami helped the two out.

Until now.

“So… you really care about me…” Hase said.

“Not just me. Mr. Hideyasu and Mr. Alfonzo also care. They might not show it, but they genuinely care.” Mami said. Hase turned to her and smiled.

“What are we waiting for then? Let’s give them a show they’ll never forget!” Hase said. Mami smiled back and the two headed back to Charmant.


	4. Two People Doomed To Suffer For Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter takes place in between Episode 20 and Episode 25.

Micchy was at his wits end. He had just stopped another Crack from emerging to the point of being a problem in Zawame. However, the battle left him wounded. He can’t go back to Mai and the others. Not like this. What’s worse was that another person came out of the blue and defeated the Inves for him. Someone he knew from back when the Beat Rider scene was beloved.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing? You were about to get yourself killed!” Sayaka told him.

“It’s a price I’m willing to pay to protect Mai’s happiness.” Micchy said.

“… I can’t believe you’re talking like this…” Sayaka muttered. “Look, I tried the love martyr angle. It didn’t end well. While you’re out ‘dying’ for your love’s smile, she’s probably going out sucking face with your best friend!” Sayaka sat back onto a crate and raised her hands. She soon sighed. “Sorry, just… I see myself in you.” Sayaka said.

“No. It’s alright. If Mai wants to be with Kouta, it’s fine by me. I just wish to protect them from the horrors Helheim has presented.” Micchy said.

“Are you doing anyone any favours by shutting them out though?” Sayaka said.

“No. You wouldn’t know how much I have to go thro-” That’s when Sayaka grabbed Mitsuzane by the shoulders.

“Okay, before you even _think_ of continuing with that thought, I’ve been through that too. Trust me, I know how much it sucks fighting with so many secrets to keep. But it sucks fighting alone. I pushed so many people away from me that by the end, I just wallowed in misery with my last thoughts being of how much of an idiot I was. Then my friends came by and showed me the light. Is it too late for me though? Perhaps. I just want to make sure you’re not gonna follow my mistakes.” Sayaka said.

“No. I won’t make the same mistakes you made.” Mitsuzane said. Sayaka gave a smile before he continued. “Because I know the path ahead is not the path you took.” And with that, Mitsuzane stormed off. Sayaka tried to call to him, but he couldn’t listen. Sayaka noticed a bird following him. At first, she mistook it as a raven, but upon closer inspection, she noticed it was a mag-

“Oh no…” Sayaka tried to run after him, but a couple of vines grabbed her.

“My my, you’re a little grabby…” Sayaka could hear the calm, smug, poisonous voice of a woman long warped by Helheim’s power. “But I suggest _sharing_ this toy with us…” Redyue’s let her green hand slither up to Sayaka’s shoulder. “We promise we’ll give you the pieces when we’re done breaking him…” She said with a cackle.

* * *

Mitsuzane wasn’t stupid. He could hear the bird’s wings flapping too closely.

“You can stop stalking me. She’s gone.” Mitsuzane said. He could hear a tea cup being set down onto a plate. He turned to see a woman in a black, feathery dress with blood red lipstick and dark purple eyes sitting on a chair by a table, both of which are too fancy to be found in an alleyway.

“You must be Kureshima Mitsuzane…” Homura said.

“What of it?” Mitsuzane asked.

“I heard of your struggles with protecting the world from Helheim.” Homura said.

“If you’re gonna tell me to stop suffering alone, Sayaka already beat you.” Mitsuzane said.

“No. I actually sympathize with you. I tried so hard to protect the person I loved most, only to fail bitterly in the end. It was through sheer luck that I managed to change failure to success. I simply want you to have that same chance I had. A chance to ensure permanent protection of the one you love.” Homura said.

“You mean… I can save Mai?” Mitsuzane said.

“Not just her, but everyone you care about. I can give you the means to do so… I just ask for one little thing in return.” Homura said.

“… Name it.” Mitsuzane said.

* * *

After a while, the vines let go of Sayaka and Redyue went away, laughing on her way out. Sayaka looked around.

“Mitsuzane!?” Sayaka tried to call for him, but a bullet streaked past her hair. Sayaka looked as she saw Mitsuzane transformed, pointing a gun to her.

“ **So… You’re the one standing in the way of saving Mai?** " Sayaka could tell that _she_ had worked her magic.

“No! Snap out of it! Homura’s only getting you to do what she wants! Don’t listen to that devil!” Sayaka transformed into her Puella Magi uniform and attacked Mitsuzane. The battle would last a good hour.


	5. Two People Victimized By The Trauma They Had Received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during Episode 26

Mai sat at Team Gaim’s headquarters for a while. She could still feel her hand from when she slapped Micchy. She couldn’t comprehend all the problems that Kouta had to handle. She couldn’t even comprehend the traumatic information she was given.

Yuuya’s dead. Yggdrasil’s plotting to kill humanity and sweep the problem of Helheim under the rug. It’s just too much for her to bare. Mai began to cry. She had wanted to let it out for a long time. She had been through a lot since Christmas.

That’s when she could hear someone approach her. Mai recognized her. She was the nurse’s aide at her local high school, Kaname Madoka.

“S-sorry… I couldn’t help but hear you.” Madoka said. “You must have some real hard times…” Mai wiped away her eyes and nodded.

“Y-yes… It is.” She said.

“I’ve… been through something similar. Friends dying left and right, the entire world hanging on a thread, and all while there is nothing you can do about it… I know how it feels.” Madoka said.

“Y-you do?” Mai asked. Madoka nodded.

“The worst part was that I had no one to talk to about the problems I had. But… I don’t want you to feel that way.” Madoka walked down the stairs and towards Mai. She held her and whispered into her ear. “You are not alone.” Mai smiled. She began to cry and hugged back.

For the first time, Mai began letting go of the problems she had faced in her life. In that single hug, she had managed to find her resolve.


	6. Two People Transformed Into Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place sometime after 21

“Begone!” Roshuo fired a telekentic blast at the polka-dotted worm monster, tossing it into the trees. It got up and flew to Roshuo, opening its massive mouth. Roshuo realized that he can’t blast it forever. He got out his sword and swung into the Witch’s mouth, cleaving a bit into it as it screamed. Roshuo slashed away, damaging the monster’s mouth. He could hear her pained screams.

He set is sword down and listened closely. It sounded less like a lion’s roar and more like a child’s cry. By the time the monster began to retreat, Roshuo spoke. “I see.” He held up his hand as the Golden Fruit glowed from it. "Calm your fury." He held it up as the fruit glowed brighter and brighter. When it shined its brightest, it dimmed almost instantly. The worm was gone and in its place was a small girl with long, wavy white hair. She opened her eyes and saw the Overlord. She whimpered before he waved his hand.

“Don’t be frightened, young one. I merely restored your soul to what it once was. Now… return to whence you came.” His eyes glowed blue as a Crack opened up and shot the girl out of Helheim Forest and into the real world.

“Hmph, I didn’t take you for someone who’d care for those apes.” Deemushu walked to Roshuo.

“I don’t. That said, I don’t wish to them to suffer either. I have simply let her humanity be restored so that she may be with her family when the time comes.” Roshuo said.

“I still think you shouldn’t have bothered with her.” Deemushu said.

“Perhaps. But who knows? This world of theirs works in mysterious ways… We don’t even know what their intent for the Golden Fruit will be.” Roshuo said. Deemushu groaned.

“Alright, I’ll go check that temple if that ape decided to show his face again.” Deemushu left. Roshuo sighed and looked to the coffin.

“Did I do the right thing in helping her, my queen?” Roshuo asked.


	7. Two People Locked Out Of The Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter takes place sometime during Episode 23

Hitomi could recognize the young adults that passed by her house. Rather, she could recognize their outfits. They were called by a different name, but they still fit her definition of a street gang.

“Chucky, I think we gotta give it a rest. We haven’t found Yuuya in months.” One of the girls said. Hitomi wanted to go back to her piano practices, but she couldn’t. She had felt a pain in her heart that she couldn’t quite address. Something similar to their circumstances, perhaps. She got dressed and headed outside.

“Um… Excuse me,” Hitomi waved to the Beat Riders. “I couldn’t help but hear… you’re looking for someone?” Hitomi asked.

“Huh?” One of the girls looked to Hitomi.

“I don’t mean to intrude but… I want to help you.” Hitomi said.

“Well…” The sole male of the group scratched the back of his head. That’s when the second girl, Chucky, stepped forward.

“That’s nice of you. If you want to help us, you’re more than welcome.” She said. The group introduced themselves to Hitomi. It took Hitomi some time to associate their names as something other than weird. Especially with the name of Rat.

* * *

Later on in the day, the group took a small break over by Drupers. Rat sighed.

“We still haven’t gotten a lead on Yuuya…” Rat said. Rica looked to Hitomi as the latter twiddled her fingers.

“Are you okay?” Rica asked Hitomi.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m good.” Hitomi said. Rica shook her head.

“No… I’ve been noticing you feeling… off.” Rica said.

“It’s alright… I’m just not used to long walks like this.” Hitomi smiled. Rica looked away with a frown as Hitomi began to remember.

* * *

_“It’s my fault…” Hitomi could only hear the raindrops as both her mother and her teacher tried desperately to console her otherwise._

_“It’s my fault.” She had just been to the funeral of her best friend. One who was missing for about a week or so._

_“It’s my fault.” She went missing the day after she talked to her about a boy she liked._

_“It’s my fault.” Had she not told her, maybe Sayaka would have lived._

_“It’s my fault.”_

* * *

“Hitomi?” Chucky asked her. Hitomi looked around. She was still at Drupers. She had felt a tear drop from her face. She tried to wipe it away.

“You’re definitely not okay.” Rica said.

“… Let me talk to her.” Rat said. He took Hitomi to the back of Drupers.

He stopped for a bit before he entered the backroom. He had always been used to seeing Sid always hanging back there and his absence really sent shivers up his spine. “Sit.” Rat sat down as did Hitomi. The two took a moment before Rat spoke up. “You’re thinking something bad happened to Yuuya, correct?” He asked.

“Y… yes.” Hitomi said. She began to speak up some more. “I think… he’s dead.” Hitomi sighed. Rat held her by the wrist.

“Don’t worry…” He leaned in. “I think so too…” Rat said. Hitomi’s heart began to race.

“H-how do you know? M-maybe he’s alive and hasn’t tol-” Hitomi tried to keep quiet, but the wincing in her voice made it sound like she was squeaking.

“It’s been months, and last we heard of him, he went into some spooky forest place. And… A short time ago, someone we knew for a long time came over to this place and…” Rat stayed silent for a bit. “Let’s just say he wasn’t himself… I got injured trying to protect Rica from him and after that, we hadn’t heard from him since. I have a feeling something similar happened with Yuuya.”

“… I see.” Hitomi got up and walked off.

“Hitomi! Wait! I’m just grasping at straws here!” Rat tried to talk to her, but she walked out. Before she did, she did a small bow before Rica and Chucky.

“I thank you for your time, but I must head home now.” Hitomi left Drupers after that.

* * *

On her way back home, she continued to let the memories of Sayaka’s funeral replay in her memories. From there, her memory played out more. After the funeral, a huge storm ripped apart the city she lived in. It forced dozens of families out of their homes, including her. She had to leave her new boyfriend behind when going to Zawame.

That’s when she stopped.

Had she let Sayaka confess her love to Kyousuke, would it have changed a thing? Would Sayaka been just another casualty in the storm had she not seemingly killed herself? Her thoughts began to cloud her mind as she broke down. She began crying onto the pavement. That’s when she heard someone.

“H-hey…” She looked up. It was another person wearing the Team Gaim-colored jacket. A boy with short black hair who offered her a hand. “You need help?” He asked.

“Y-yeah…” She took his hand and got up. She looked into his eyes. She could tell how someone’s feeling just by looking at them, if they were lovey-dovey with someone, if they were sad, angry… She even thought that Sayaka and a friend of theirs were having a lesbian relationship with a single glance. For this part, she knew that this guy’s seen something traumatic. Worse, she recognized this look.

It’s the look she had when she first got the news of Sayaka’s death.

“It’s Yuuya… isn’t it?” She didn’t wanted to be so blunt about it, but she figured the time for waiting had ended. For a brief moment, the boy had a small dilution of the pupils and a slight jaw drop, enough to confirm that it _was_ about Yuuya. He returned to a more neutral face.

“How did you…” He asked. Hitomi spoke up.

“I spent the past few hours with some of the members of your team looking for him… I figured you were doing your own digging.” Hitomi said. She waited for a response, but when she noticed that he wasn’t giving any, she spoke up again. “I hate to assume, but… something tells me that you found out something.” She asked. He could see the boy’s face almost break down. Hitomi took a small breath and spoke up.

“If it’s news that he’s dead… Please don’t tell the others anything… I don’t want them to feel the same way we feel. It’s… an awful mixture of feelings that can never go away.” Hitomi said.

“…” He looked to the ground.

“I know it’s hard… but sometimes… it’s better to be out of the loop than to find out the truth.” With that, Hitomi turned around and bolted to home, hoping to put this dark delve into her past away for a good, long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn’t obvious by now, I’ve decided to keep the scenarios separate. Hence, why the Hase thing happened in this scenario yet it didn’t in Mami’s. Also, think this is my favourite chapter so far.


	8. Two People On A Girl’s Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter takes place during the time skip in between Episodes 46 and 47.

To be frank, this was Akira’s first time at a bar. A legit, drink ‘til you pass out, kind of bar. To say she felt pressured was an understatement.

“Hey! Kazuraba, you haven’t touched your beer.” Her ‘wingman’, so to speak, Junko, was more of a natural at drinking.

“Sorry… I’m a little nervous is all…” Akira said.

“Don’t be… This is a time to celebrate, right?” Junko asked. Akira sighed. She remembered how the corporation she worked at was revealed to be a bioterrorist organization bent on culling six billion people. Fortunately, she was one of many employees who were quietly laid off. A small benefit to not being tied up in the intrigue within Yggdrasil.

That said, she was out of a job. Things had gotten quiet since her brother disappeared during the evacuation. While that helped curb the budget she had, it just contributed to a whole mess of complications in her life.

“How do you put up with it? Just… living life?” Akira asked.

“Well, I work, I get paid, and I feed my family. There’s nothing much to it. Of course there’s some people that I feel are backstabbing assholes, but that’s also life.” She said.

“A family’s nice… It was just my kid brother and I for a while until he left. You?” Akira asked.

“Eh, just Tomohisa and Tatsuya. We considered having a child before Tatsuya, but…” Junko began to drink. “Eeeeeh… I forgot what even happened.” Junko said. Akira paused before Junko spoke up. “I’m sure it was just that we never got around to doing the deed. Nothing serious. Shame, I even had a good name for the kid if it was a girl.” She said.

“Say… Ms. Kaname, your workplace wouldn’t happen to be employing, right?” Akira asked.

“Well, I did hear that Nira got fired for annoying the boss for the last time. If anything, there may be a spot open.” She finished her drink.

“Thank you.” Akira got up and bowed. She took her leave as Junko looked at her drink. She sighed.

“Well, more for me…” She said.


	9. Two People Manipulating The Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First scene takes place after 41 and the second scene takes place after 43

The stage has been set for quite some time now. Sagara had just finished burying Roshuo. Even if he wasn’t of their kind, Sagara still admired human customs enough to try them. Sagara just needed a few more pieces off the board: three overbearing adults and two naïve kids. Then the final battle would begin.

“Hello, old friend.” Sagara could recognize the cheery voice of a long time friend. He turned around and saw a cat-bunny alien swishing its tail.

“Heeeeellllooooooooo, Incubator!” Sagara couldn’t resist breaking out his DJ voice one last time. “What brings you to my domain?” Sagara asked.

“I think you know why. For a long time, we’ve been searching for a way to help fill our quota on entropy. If we sustain enough of it, we could delay the heat death by millions of years! By that point, we might find other ways to continue delaying it.” Kyubey said.

“Old habits die hard though.” Sagara looked at the buried plot behind him. “Suppose you find a new alternative… will you ditch your old system?” Sagara asked.

“Only if they’re more efficient. But… I figured that this might be the most efficient option of all.” Kyubey said. Sagara kept a bit of a poker face.

“Go on…” Sagara said.

“Your games involve a Woman of the Beginning. However, they weren’t of an ideal age for us to use for our own schemes.” Kyubey said.

“So you decide to wait until there’s someone more emotionally fragile…” Sagara kept a cocky grin, but Kyubey could notice that subtle shift in his eyes.

“That’s… basically the term. Our targets for our system are a little younger than the one we seek. But we’re willing to make an exception. If she makes a contract with us and becomes a magical girl, she could save billions!” Kyubey said.

That was it. That was all Sagara needed to hear.

“I’ll give it a think over.” Sagara smiled and faded away.

“We’ll await your response.” Kyubey said.

Sagara knew what to do next. He hated to accelerate the game, but at least he’ll do it in a way most amusing to him.

* * *

And with one simple chat with the professor and his understudy, two pieces have been removed from the board and now he had a cheat sheet of who would have potential to be the Man of the Beginning. Not that he needed it. He looked at the crying Mitsuzane from afar, on the rooftop near the abandoned laboratory. It was there that he also saw Ryoma’s defeat at the hands of Kaito and his… well, exit was a nice term to put it. Messy, but nice.

“You…” He could hear Kyubey behind him.

“Sorry, it was too late. She already had the Forbidden Fruit inside her. The endgame was nigh, after all.” Sagara said.

“We needed just her soul. She could have kept the rest of her body and she possibly could have lived.” Kyubey said.

“And _I_ needed her to die so that she can transcend that soul into the Woman of the Beginning.” Sagara said.

“Would it have been so hard to pick another Woman of the Beginning?” Kyubey asked.

“Would it have been so hard to pick on someone else?” Sagara turned around. “Do you even know who you’re talking to?” Sagara asked.

“A selfish snake that only cares about himself and his silly games.” Kyubey said. “We may be the same in how we manipulate this inconsequential race, especially in how we helped them evolve, but there’s one thing that separates us from you: We’re saving lives. All your games do is destroy worlds.” Sagara took a moment before he laughed.

“I like you, kid…” Sagara smiled, though his eyes looked right into Kyubey’s red eyes. “I agree. All I do is destroy worlds. But I do so to help pave the future, much like _your_ kind. And speaking of, this game on Earth’s gonna end soon, and I’m gonna need another place to put a Golden Fruit at and start this cycle all over again.” Sagara’s eyes began to change from simple human eyes to full on snake eyes.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t pick your home planet.” Sagara said. Although Sagara knew of the Incubator’s inability to emote, he could just feel Kyubey losing his cool just from his voice alone.

“Because… Because we’re adjusted with the old system we got. We don’t need any… women of the beginning to help adjust the system. We’ll just rely on our contracts. Sure, not as efficient, but it gets the job done. In fact, one of us in another world had just received word about there being an even _better_ system. An old system involving the corruption of the Soul Gems that we forgot. We just need to manipulate our system enough to bring it back. And soon, we’ll increase production tenfold. You won’t be seeing us for a long time.” Kyubey said.

“Good. Best go on your way now… Oh, and by the way.” Sagara turned around and pointed across. Kyubey could see Kaito standing on the rooftop talking to Yoko. “That boy over there is one of the two people fighting to be the Man of the Beginning. A real ‘might makes right’ kind of person… Though something tells me, he believes something else: intolerance towards those who use their might to abuse the rights of those weaker than them. If I were you, I pray to that pink Goddess you keep talking about and hope he doesn’t win and I don’t feel petty enough to merge his world with yours. Because something tells me _that_ would be a fun game to see unfold.” Sagara said.

“Understood…” And with that, Kyubey vanished. Sagara sighed and smiled.

 _Well, that’s_ one _way to get those aliens off my back._ He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is my second favorite chapter to write.


	10. Two People Ascended As Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the finale.

“Looking back… It’s so easy to forget how we got here.” Kouta overlooked the paradise of Helheim Planet.

“Yeah…” Madoka sat beside him as they saw the waterfalls. “All the friends we had…”

“All the enemies we made…” Kouta sighed. “You just momentarily forget they existed.”

“A consequence to being Gods…” Mai walked toward the edge of the cliff and sat down next to Kouta, hand placed on his lap.

“You ever thought of visiting them? Your friends?” Madoka asked. Kouta frowned a bit.

“Numerous times… Just to check on how they’re doing and all…” Kouta said. “But… my duty tends to have me be here for most of the time. The only time I get to go back is if there’s a loose thread to tie up.” Kouta said.

“I see…” Madoka said. “And… what if you had a friend… A friend you know is upset? Will you try to reach out to them, even if you don’t think you can?” Madoka said.

“Yes!” Both Kouta and Mai said, with Mai tilting her head to Madoka.

“If they need closure in their life, I’d be more than willing to accept that as a ‘loose end’ I need to tie up.” Kouta said.

“I see…” Madoka got up and her wings materialized. “Well, I can’t keep her waiting then! She might need me to turn her frown upside down!” She looked around to see how she’ll fly off the planet. “So long as she remembers me, she’s not alone!” She jumped off the cliff and flew off. She waved towards Kouta and Mai. “Thank you for inviting me!”

“See you later, Madoka!” Kouta waved to her. Mai looked up to the sun and smiled.

“Say, Kouta, perhaps we too should pop by and say hello to our friends.” Mai said.

“Huh? Already? It feels like we just said goodbye last week.” Kouta said.

“It couldn’t hurt.” Mai said. Kouta smiled.

“Alright, let’s go…” Kouta said. Mai held his hand as the two embarked on their trip to Earth.


End file.
